


Greet the Sun

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 21:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14197671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Hera has a new ritual to ground her, when planetside.





	Greet the Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kierkegarden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kierkegarden/gifts).



"You do mornings about as well as your father," Hera murmured as she came to stand where she could watch the primary rise above the horizon. The lovable lump making fascinating bulges in her skin settled once she was motionless, bringing a smile to her lips. "You just want me to go back to bed where it is warm."

Hera turned her gaze out, settling her free hand over the hardest part of her stomach, mug in the other one. This was her ritual now, when planetside, to greet the sun.

"Shine towards peace, and watch over all of them."


End file.
